And life goes on
by Little Minamino
Summary: A short follow up for Rushing in blindly. It takes place when team 7 and Hinata are about 28 years old. Both couples are married with children. Complete
1. Teme

Hello, due to the over whelming amount of reviews asking for more I have decided to write a SMALL sequel.

Sakura hummed happily as she swept the last of the fallen cherry blossoms off of the back porch. Satisfied with the now petal free area, Sakura raised her hands over her head, stretching her muscles as she yawned cutely.

"Hmm," She sighed contentedly as she raised her arm to shield her eyes from the glaring sunlight. "What a beautiful day."

She didn't have very long to admire the serenity of the day though. It was only minutes before the children got home from school and she wasn't quite finished with dinner yet.

"Better finish dinner, the kids are bound to be hungry." Sakura giggled. "Especially with Sasuke and Naruto out training them."

"Sakura?" Sakura turned to face the door were Hinata stood smiling, baby Naruko peacefully sleeping in her mother's arms. "I came to help with dinner since we're all going to be here today."

Sakura grinned in relief. "Thanks, for a moment I wasn't sure how I was going to have everything done in time."

"It's no problem," Hinata responded as she came inside. "Um, not to be rude but is there anywhere that I can put Naruko?"

Sakura jumped slightly. "Oh! I'm sorry, how silly of me," she berated her self. "Um does she mind sharing? A crib I mean. Because if not then she can share with Kane, he doesn't mind at all."

"Thank-you Sakura," Hinata said with a very slight bow. "You are very kind."

"Go ahead and take your time," Sakura assured. "I'll be in the kitchen when your finished."

"Thank-you again."

Sakura shook her head in amusement as she turned to enter the kitchen. Hinata may be a lot more open then when she was a kid but she will always be completely polite. "Must be because of how she was raised." Sakura mumbled absently as she put her red apron over her navy blue clan dress. "Now, where do I start first?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"…And then I powered up my raisengen and poof! He was dust!" Naruto exclaimed as he waved his arms around dramatically, trying to recreate the battle for his less than attentive audience. "Oi! Sasuke-teme! Are you listening!"

Sasuke waked him hard on the back of the head. "Dobe!" he hissed. "Don't call me that in front of my kids!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head smirking. "Why? Afraid it will make you look bad?"

Sasuke scowled. "No, but what I am afraid of is Sakura's and Hinata's reactions when they hear their children running around spouting cuss words."

Naruto paled. "Good point."

The Uchiha twins and Uzumaki Jomei all exchanged a silent smirk at their fathers' exchange while Uchiha Kentaro looked between them in confusion. "Otou-san?" he asked. "What does 'teme' mean?" Sasuke and Naruto paled dramatically at the word they just heard coming from the six year old's mouth.

"Nothing!" Sasuke exclaimed quickly. "And, um…don't ever say that again, Ok?"

Kentaro just pouted, annoyed that his question went unanswered.

Kyoko giggled in amusement at her younger brother's adorable pout. "Ne, otouto," she said. "You'll learn eventually. Everyone involved with the Uzumaki clan finds out soon enough any way."

"Ha ha ha," Jomei responded. "I'll have you know that if I had my way none of the younger kids would ever find out what that word means."

Kouji leaned over to whisper in his best friend's ear. "Trying to impress my imouto, Dobe?" he asked slyly.

Jomei turned bright red. "SHUT UP KOUJI-TEME!"

The twins laughed. "So much for not letting them know what that word means!"

Sasuke and Naruto groaned and dropped their heads into their hands simultaneously. "We are soo dead."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner went by rather uneventfully, well as uneventfully as a dinner with a family of Uzumaki's could go, and it wasn't long before the older kids were outside practicing the jutsu scrolls they had received from Iruka-sensei to practice for tomorrows lesson.

Hinata, who had finally relaxed on her manors, was laughing quietly as she helped Sakura wash the dinner dishes. They were almost finished when Kentaro walked up a contemplating look on his face. Sakura smiled reassuringly at her second youngest son. "Do you have something you'd like to ask me sweety."

Kentaro didn't say anything at first but soon he nodded firmly to himself. "Okaasan?"

"Yes baby?"

"What does 'teme' mean?"

Hinata dropped the bowl she was drying and it shattered on the floor. Both women starred wide eyed at each other before Sakura broke the stunned silence.

"SASUKEEEEE!"

The end

Kaliea: He he. Sasuke's fate can be left up to your imagination. Anyway I gotta go. It's time for dinner. Please review!

Translation:

Teme- bastard

Otouto- little brother

Imouto- little sister

Otousan- father

Okaasan- mother

Dobe- dead last; dunce


	2. This sucks

Kaliea: Hello, I thought of this at 12:30 in the morning and figured I might as well post it. But after this I'm done! I swear!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto blah blah blah.

"This sucks," Naruto pouted as he sunk further into his sleeping bag to stopa little bit of rain from falling on his, mostly exposed, head.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke snapped. "This was all your fault in the first place!"

He adjusted the small tarp that hung over their heads to block out the rain, only to growl in irritation as water poured off and onto the ground, splashing the angry Anbu captain.

"Do you think they'd let us come back in if we begged?" Naruto asked desperately.

"I doubt it," Sasuke responded. "If anything, I'd say they'd make us stay out here longer."

Both former team members sighed in defeat.

Suddenly Naruto broke the tense silence.

"This sucks."

"Shut UP, dobe!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura giggled helplessly as she watched the two men in the back yard argue as they tried to crawl deeper into their sleeping bags to get away from the pouring rain. Even Hinata, who is much more polite than Sakura, couldn't stop her own grin from becoming laughter as she saw more rain water slide off of the tarp and onto the already soaking ground, splashing the two women's husbands with even more muddy water.

"Ne Okaa-san," Kouji asked his giggling mother. "Can Kyoko, Jomei, and I go train outside?"

Sakura turned to face her oldest, smiling softly as their identical eyes met. "Of course sweatheart," Sakura answered. "But could you take Kentaro with you? Hinata and I need to start breakfast."

"No problem Kaa-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed happily as she tossed her long hair over her shoulder, her own green eyes shining with ten year old enthusiasm.

Jomei took Kentaro's hand in his larger one and began to lead the way.

"Oh!" Sakura added. "Make sure you stay in the front of the compound. We don't want your fathers to see you."

"So," Hinata asked, and uncharitoristic smirk on her lips. "How much longer do you think it will be before they figure out that it's a ginjutsu?"

Both women looked at each other for a few moments before they suddenly burst out into hysterical laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time both Sasuke and Naruto sneezed.

"Kuso," Sasuke mumbled. "Must be getting a cold."

He sniffed.

Naruto sniffed.

Silence…..

"This sucks."

"SHUT UP, DOBE!"

The end! I really mean it this time! ……I think………..O.o;


	3. Genjutsu

Kaliea: It's 1:33 in the morning and I can **not** sleep to save my life…not that I would actually ever _need_ to sleep to save my life but that's beside the point. What it my point? I don't even know. A-well, I might as well get on with this before I lose what little sanity I have left.

* * *

A genjutsu.

How completely, utterly, and irritatingly annoying.

Strange, he had been sure that his wife had out grown that phase in her life.

Apparently he had been wrong.

Sakura smiled sweetly at her husband as he roughly pulled the back door open and stepped inside the kitchen.

"So," she said. "Did you have a good night?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and he looked over at her with bloodshot eyes. "Do I look like I had a good night?"

Sakura giggled and dried her hands on a dishtowel before she walked over to pat him gently on the cheek.

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun. Don't be so dramatic. It wasn't that bad. You weren't even really getting wet." She stifled a giggle at the slight flinch Sasuke gave at the reminder that he had been under (of all things) a genjutsu the entire night that made him believe that a monster storm was pouring over his head.

Actually, if his son Kentaro hadn't wandered into the backyard and asked him what he and Naruto were doing he would probably still believe that there was a storm pouring over his head. As it was he and Naruto both figured it out rather quickly after that and cancelled the jutsu and their wives' fun. The Uzumaki's had left not long after that with Naruto congratulating his wife on such a successful prank.

Well one thing was for sure, there would be no congratulations in the Uchiha household.

Sasuke's arm quickly shot out to snag Sakura around the waist when she had turned back towards the sink to finish the dishes. With a slight yelp Sakura tumbled back into her husband's arms where she looked up at him in shock.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

Sakura blinked; slightly unnerved by the glint in his eyes and the smirk on his lips.

"To, um…finish the dishes?"

"I don't think so," Sasuke said, his smirk widening with every word. "You owe me."

Sakura flushed. "S-Sasuke-kun! Kentaro-chan is still here!"

"No he isn't," Sasuke said as he nuzzled her behind her ear. "I sent him with the dobe. He should be gone for _hour__s_."

Sakura shivered at the husky tone of her husband's voice.

"W-well…" She said. "I don't know… I have a lot to do today…"

"You know Sakura," Sasuke said, whispering against her ear. "I was thinking just now that I would really, really like another girl. I thought that maybe this one we could name Hana."

Sakura swallowed hard but a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Well, I don't suppose I can exactly say no to that can I?"

Sasuke just grinned wolfishly before he swept his squealing wife into his arms and carried her into their bedroom to collect his payment for that night under genjutsu.

* * *

Kaliea: Alright, now I mean it for real this time. This fic is officially closed. Nothing more will be added. I will, though, use it as a bridge between other stories I have. Like OtherWorld. We'll say that this is how little Rai came into existence. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Review Answers:

PieciesHateScorpios: Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your ribs. I'm glad you enjoyed it though.

krisi07: I did indeed. Aren't you extatic?

ILoveFoxes: I like paring up the kids of characters like that. I think that it sort of 'brings everything full circle' you know? Thanks for the review!

NorthernLights25: I'm glad you enjoyed it.

xo M i M i: What man can?

sasusaku143: Sasuke's oldest are twins. One is a boy and one is a girl. If you want to know more you can look up my story OtherWorld. The second chapter in that is all about the Konoha twelve (mostly SasuSaku NaruHina) and their families.

grim reaper sakura: ;P thanks.

SweetAnimeAngelSakura: I completely agree.

iluvb.r.: I did my best.

Icecream Skittles Addict: Thanks.

Silverstar871: Thank-you! I really appreciate that!

hot-ninja-babe: I'm glad

Yadda Blah: Meep? Haha, I'm glad you liked it.

fRenZ4EveR: ;P

iluvsasukeandrobin: I tried to make it that way. Although I've never thought I was very good at humor fics.

warprince2000: Thank-you.

Anime-Lvr-4eva: I'm glad that you liked it.

So-kun: I'm glad you think so.

ligice76: Thank-you. I rather enjoyed it myself.

yin vs. yang: I continued, but sadly this will be the very last addition. Sorry.

Kurenai no Chinoumi: Nope. Never even guessed until Kentaro blew the whole thing.

Sierra:Thanks for the idea. I didn't use it exactly but it was still pretty close.

NaruHina113: Just a tad bit longer just for you and all the others who asked for more. I hope you liked it.

kana28: Yep. Thanks for the review!

GS-Kira-Yamato: Sasuke didn't use the sharingan because he never suspected that Sakura would use a genjutsu on him. After all, genjutsu is an Uchiha specialty. That's why she did it though, because he never would have guessed.

Danny-171984: I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke would be the first to disagree with you. Although Naruto certainly found it rather funny when everything was found out.

springninja: They are indeed.

Dragon Man 180: I thought so. I thoroughly enjoyed coming up with that too. Especially since genjutsu would be the one thing that Sasuke would never expect anyone to use on him since he has the sharingan.

* * *

Kaliea: Wow, the review answers are longer than the actual chapter…that's kind of cool. Thanks for all of your reviews! I'll see you all in my next story! Ja ne! 


End file.
